Aventuras Audaciosas parte IIEra uma vez um navio
by Li-chan Shindou
Summary: Tudo corria bem no navio transatlantico em que a banda bad luck viajava, até que... estranhos acontecimentos geram pânico entre seus passageiros. Eis o episódio final da turnê de bad luck!


**Aventuras audaciosas parte 2: Estranhos acontecimentos no mar Atlântico. Era uma vez um navio.**

"_E a próxima visita da tão aclamada banda de sucesso do Japão, vai ser aqui, em Paris, a cidade luz..."._

Era o que dizia numa animada revista adolescente francesa, que uma jovem otaku lia no seu quarto, feliz da vida.

Enquanto isso, num navio imponente com o nome LS TITÃNICO, entravam jovens aos berros. Parecia que havia um grande motivo de discussão no ar.

— Mas que grande merda! – gritou Fujisaki, num acesso de profunda fúria – Já não é a primeira vez que vocês fazem isso! Primeiro no Brasil, depois na Argentina, depois México, depois os EUA, agora é a França, e o pior EU NÃO SABIA E, NEM FAZIA IDÉIA DE QUAL SERIA A PROXIMA VIAGEM, SÓ SABIAMOS 3 MINUTOS ANTES DE PEGAR A DROGA DE UM AVIÃO, MAS AGORA É EXAGERO, UM NAVIO! QUE PORRA É ESSA!

— Meu caro! – disse K tentando acalmar o jovem a sua frente. – Não se aflija, o cruzeiro durará sete dias até o canal da Mancha e pegaremos um jatinho para Paris. Viu, não é tão ruim.

— Para quem estava reclamando de não ter tempo para descansar... – argumentou Sakano.

— É, mas também, né, não era preciso exagerar, eu odeio navios! (isso eu não sei... Fujisaki gosta de navios? Humm... não sei... vamos dizer que o meu Fujisaki não gosta... que tal?).

— Vai ser bom... – comentou um jovem de cabelos cor de rosa. – pelo menos vou ter um tempo com Yuki...

— Cala boca e desgruda, seu louco!- gritou Yuki tentando se desvencilhar de Shuichi.

— Ahhh... calem a boca e vamos curtir a viagem!- gritou Hiro que estava grudado com Ayaka com um rosto excepcionalmente alegre.

— Eu vou querer meu quarto o mais próximo do dos dois aí... – disse Rage apontando com uma certa maldade no olhar, para Yuki e Shuichi.

— Eu já sei! Farei um diário de bordo para que a nossa maravilhosa viagem nesse

maravilhoso navio seja marcada para sempre! Que tal? – perguntou Ayaka animadamente para todos.

— Como quiser... – respondeu Shuichi.

— Essa droga de viagem não deveria nem estar acontecendo... quanto mais sendo gravada... – disse Fujisaki de mau-humor.

— Faça como quiser, Aya-chan! – respondeu Hiro, incentivando a doce menina ao seu lado.

— É isso mesmo, Ayaka, faça com quiser... – respondeu Sakano, concordando com Hiro.

— É... quem sabe no futuro não dê para vender por uma grana... têm fãs que pagam uma nota... – murmurou K, o suficientemente alto para que todos ouvissem.

— Cê só pensa nessa merda? – comentou Fujisaki.

— Cê você acha que money is cheat, de o seu para mim! – disse K como resposta.

— Yuki, eu não sei, mas tenho a estranha sensação de que esse passeio vai dar uma confusão... – disse Shuichi para Yuki, meio que se distanciando do povo.

— É só impressão sua... Mas de qualquer forma, eu não deveria nem estar aqui, isso é tão maçante... – respondeu Yuki, bufando aborrecido.

— Ora, mas não diga isso! – censurou Shuichi – Você não sabe como é bom estar aqui com você! Ai Yuki, isso é tããão românticoooo!

— À merda com o romanticismo... Eu só queria voltar para o Japão...

— Como pode pensar assim? - indignou-se Shuichi.

— Pensando. – respondeu impassível.

— Ora, mudando de assunto...

Ayaka parou pouco atrás do grupo, deixando-os se distanciarem, e olhou para o infinito mar, que estava calmo àquela hora, já que era bem cedo.

"_E assim começa a maravilhosa viagem a bordo do navio LS Titânico!"._ – pensou a garota.

(Bem, Ayaka narrará a história daqui por diante, OK? Sabe, eu tô meio cansada mesmo... oUáá...)

"_1º dia da nossa esplendorosa viagem"_

"_Olá caro diário de bordo! Já são 11:30 pm e eu juro solenemente falar com detalhes o que houve hoje, sem ocultar nenhum fato, com total exatidão. Para garantir a satisfação dos futuros leitores, fui atrás de todos, até quando estavam sós, e, por mais que seja antiético eu espiei até nas fechaduras e consegui relatos de empregados, muito bem pagos para isso, falando o que houve enquanto eu não estava lá para vê-los.Bem, vamos começar!"_

"_Eu acordei hoje mais cedo que todos. Acordei um por um, para lhes dizer que sua rotina no navio acabava de começar. Primeiro fui no quarto de Shuichi e Yuki.Shuichi respondeu assim: _**' Dormi mal, por favor, deixe-me na cama mais um pouquinho...'**_ já o Yuki disse: _**' À merda com essa rotina'**_, desculpe a palavra, mas prometi que falaria tudo o que aconteceu hoje, então, vai ter palavrão pra caramba, viu? Bem, continuando, eu os empurrei até fora do quarto e os levei até a mesa onde haviam servido o café da manhã. Enquanto eu ia a busca de Hiro e os outros. Fui até o nosso quarto (me dá vergonha falar dissooo...) e o levantei assim: **'**_**Hiro-chan... acorda..._'_**_ e ele disse: _**'por que?'**_ e eu falei _**' por que eu preciso começar a relatar o que houve aqui hoje, e para isso eu preciso que vocês acordem para que haja um esplendoroso dia...' **_e ele disse que se eu falasse tudiiinho que aconteceu ficaria chato e maçante... por isso eu vou pular para parte em que tocou uma sirene muito forte e obrigou todos se levantarem na hora. **'**_**Uááá! Essa droga de navio vai afundar!_'_**_ Gritou Fujisaki correndo loucamente atrás de uma multidão. K, Sakano, Hiro, Rage e eu estávamos pouco depois nos perguntando o porquê do alarme despertar bem naquela hora. A resposta veio a galope. Shuichi, encantado com o mar resolveu pular, e Yuki estava parado olhando incrédulo para a direção em que ele caíra. _** 'Maso que houve_?'_**_ Perguntou K à Yuki _**"E... e.. ele pulou do nada... de repente, sabe... quando eu vi ele parecia que ia cometer suicídio... havia dito que havia um filme com uma cena parecida, um cara com uma mulher de braços abertos... uma tal historia de rei do mundo eee...**'_ **'**_**eeee_?'_**_ incentivou Sakano, para ver se o Yuki continuava _**'eee... ele disse que se eu não ficasse atrás dele como na cena do filme ele se jogaria e eu disse vá em frente, eu nem me lembro de que filme está falando mesmo... E ele tombou..._'_**_ e Hiro berrou **'**_**MAS VOCÊ NÃO FEZ NADA SEU MERDA'**_ (perdão, eu nem queria botar...) e Yuki furioso resolveu gritar feito louco também **'**_**HAHAHA! EU, MERDA? SE ENCHERGA SEU ACÉFALO_!' _**_e os dois ficaram um encarando o outro com um olhar assassino. Aí o Shuichi aparecer molhadíssimo e gritando também **' **_**SE NÃO FOSSE PELOS GUARDA VIDAS DO NAVIO EU TAVA MORTO_'_**_ e o K diz _**' Mas é mesmo possível sair vivo disso?'**_ e, esclarecendo a dúvida de todos, Shuichi responde: **'**_**Eu tô molhado porque eu tava na piscina. O cara viu que eu ia cair, ligou o alarme, saiu correndo, pegou uma bóia, me deu um lace com ela e me puxou de volta! Incrível né?'**_ Todos olharam pasmos. Até eu, que realmente não me surpreendo fácil, vi aquilo como uma situação impossível. Mas aconteceu, é, aconteceu. Fora isso, tudo ocorreu normalmente. Ah! Teve também outras coisas! Humm... Deixe-me ver... Ah! Shuichi apostou com Fujisaki que ele não conseguiria ficar três horas sem falar nenhum palavrão, e, adivinhem, ele não conseguiu. Como pagamento teve que dançar a macarena na pista de dança. Foi huahahahahua... muuuitooo cômico!Ahhh... também houve uns momentos românticos... teve uma hora, em que o Yuki e o Shuichi ficaram no quarto sozinhooos... e... querem que eu conte? Bom, lá vai:"_

"' — **Yuki , por que você não quer deixar eu ouvir New Sensation? É mó legal!'**

' — **Porque é uma merda de música sem significado...'**

' — **Não é não...' **

' — **Por que você quer ouvir uma música que não é sua?'**

' — **Isso não tem nada à ver, nada...Ah, já sei porque você não gosta!'**

' — **Eu já disse, se lembra?'**

' — **É porque você não gosta da propaganda do Brad Pit! New sensation, new sensatioooon!' (essa propaganda nem passa mais... Vocês se lembram dela?)**

' — **E eu ligo para aquele sem graça? Sou mais eu... (nota da autora: Ele até que é bonito, mas eu também sou mais você!)'**

'— **Yun -yun tá com ciúúúmes!'**

' — **Eu vou ter ciúmes de você? Só eu chamar que cê vem correndo...'**

' — **Ééé... I'll be there for you...ah! Esqueci-me, você não gosta de Jon Bon Jovi!'**

' — **Outra merda... as musicas são toda iguais'**

' — **IIII'LLLLLLL LOOOOVE YOUUUUUU BAABYYYYY AAALWAYYYS AND IIII'LLL BE THEREEEEE FOREEEEEVEEER...'**

' — **Isso aí nem é I'll be there for you... isso aí é Always...'**

' — **Viu! Você reconheceu a diferençaaa! Sinal que você curtiii! Você gosta de metal mela-cueca!**

' — **Que merda é essa? Se tá querendo morrer, é? Primeiro diz que eu tenho inveja do Brad Pit, depois fala que eu ouço Bon Jovi...'**

' — **Eu não disse isso... eu disse que você os acha muito linndos, e por isso você não assumi que curti muito eeeleeesss...'**

' — **Seeuuu'"_–_**_ bem, daí eu não tem nem como falar o que eles disseram, só descrever como eles fizeram... se é que vocês me entendem... Yuki foi para cima de Shuichi e o jogou na cama, pulou em cima dele e, Shuichi o beijou, e Yuki retribuiu o beijo... os dois ficaram lá... se beijando, ou fazendo sei lá o que...(sabe, eu saí dali bem na hora, embora a curiosidade me tomasse... é que a Rage apareceu do nada e perguntou o que tava acontecendo... eu a deixei lá...)"_

"_Beeem... comigo e Hiro, foi algo mais romaaaanticoooo...( e cheio de aventuras...)._

_Ele me deu um buquê de flores supermeigo, chocolates e me levou pro melhor restaurante do navio, só dava para ir lá de vestido elegante. Ele estava á minha espera... com uma roupa de gala e os cabelos presos... tava muuuuito lindo! Eu desci as escadas e, bem na hora se houve um som estranho. Foi um daqueles sons de dar medo. Eu abracei Hiro e falei _**'mas o que...?**'_ e ele me interrompeu _**'todos pararam... não tem nenhum marinheiro, ou aqueles guardinhas... Vamos procurar os outros... tenho um estranho pressentimento...'**_ e eu concordei _**'eu também sinto...**'. _Fomos atrás deles e deparamos com um Iceberg na frente do navio. Eles tentaram desviar, mas, segundo o capitão disse **'**_**não é possível fazer nada, meus caros... não era nem para ter esse Iceberg por aqui, no Oceano Atlântico... eu queria só saber o porquê vamos bater..."**_ e aí aparece Yuki, que ao ouvir isso e ver a ponta do Iceberg, grita bem alto _**'É O CARALHO QUE ESSE NAVIO AFUNDA!'** todos_ viram espantados para a direção de Yuki _**'Que é?Hum... não tem como desviar a rota, não?'**_E o capitão respondeu_: **'Quem dera... eu só queria que vocês não preocupassem a tripulação desse jeito...'** _e Shuichi aparece também e pergunta_**'Ah, é? E a gente morre sem saber donde veio, é? Até parece!'**_de repente aparece toda a tripulação correndo feitos baratas tontas. **'**_**viu porque eu só queria dizer depois? Agora sim, danou-se... eles vão querer entrar ao mesmo tempo nos botes, vão pegar todas as bóias... VOCÊS, TRIPULANTES, SÃO TODOS UM GRANDE ATRASO DE VIDA!'**_e, ao dizer isso, pegou a bóia mais próxima, pulou no bote e saiu mar afora... Bom, aí eu pensei que estava tudo perdido, mas... _**' Ei, gente!**'_era o K_** 'vamos tentar tapar o buraco que o Iceberg abriu!**'

'**P-Q-P!**' _gritou Yuki indignado com a estranha proposta_ **'se cheirou meia, é?Como a gente vai tapar um buraco desse tamanhooou'** _Yuki fora interrompido, já que o navio havia se inclinado e tava toooodo mundo caindo. Hiro se prendeu num fio, pegou minha mão, eu peguei de Shuichi, Shuichi de K, K de Yuki e, por mais incrível que pareça, aparecem Sakano e Rage escorregando ao nosso lado e se seguram uns na mão dos outros e se juntam a Yuki. É estranho? Sim, eu sei, mas foi o que aconteceu. Como se já não bastasse o navio se inclinar mais a cada segundo, a gente descobre que o fio que Hiro se segurara era elétrico. Adivinha como. Foi um puta choque, mano (com o perdão do linguajar), é sério, todo mundo foi eletrocutado, e ficamos agonizando, porque se Hiro se desprendesse, bem, a gente ia cair no fundo do mar. Chamem-me de fraca, de pé-frio, mas eu não agüentei. Soltei a mão de Hiro. Eu nem me arrependo porque ia ter uma hora que o navio ia tombar por completo na água, e isso não demoraria a acontecer. Só que por pura sorte, pelo menos foi o que pensei na hora, havia um barco bem no lugar onde a gente ia cair. Hiro também se soltou.Todos caíram nele praticamente em suas posições, e, bem, a gente achou pedaços de madeira na água que nos serviram de remo. Remamos até uma ilha deserta, e, cá estamos nós, numa ilha paradisíaca, tentando nos secar. A imensa sorte é que você, diário, é impermeável, senão..."_

— Então, Ayaka, vai ficar aí sentada escrevendo enquanto a gente tenta se secar e arrumar abrigo? – perguntou Rage, fazendo com que Ayaka parasse de escrever.

— Hei, hei! Deixe-a aí! Eu faço a parte dela! – gritou Hiro, todo ensopado tentando fazer uma fogueira.

— É, eu falei que seria uma merda, mas ninguém me ouviu! – gritou Fujisaki, enquanto subia num coqueiro para tentar pegar um coco (não, ele queria pegar maçãs, dããã).

— Ahhh! Não reclame!- gritou K, enquanto procurava um jeito de secar sua arma – droga, seria mais fácil se você tivesse seca, dava pra ascender a fogueira...

— Hu... – riu Shuichi, que acabara de sentar ao lado de Yuki que olhava o mar tranqüilo – Até que é bom, né? Ficar tranqüilo um pouco...

— Nisso eu concordo com você... isso sim é que é relaxar... se perder numa ilha deserta...

— Com o amor da sua vida... – falou Shuichi se aproximando de Yuki lentamente.

— Hei, hei! Eles podem ver! PÁRA!– ordenou Yuki, mas não fora obedecido.

— Eles nem estão olhando de tão ocupados... – e os dois se deixaram embalar pelo ritmo das ondas que passavam lentamente por eles, um beijando o outro, em sincronia perfeita, Shuichi estava no colo de Yuki, e esse o segurava como um príncipe á sua princesa. A noite seria longa e feliz...

— Ou, ou, ou! – gritou Sakano, que aparecera por trás e jogara um monte de areia neles – tão pensando o que? A gente tem que chegar na França! Lembram?Venham, vamos fazer uma fogueira! – disse Sakano ao ir embora deixando Shuichi nos braços de Yuki imóvel.

— Haaaaa! Droga! Por que senhor? O que eu fiz para o senhor que fizeste tu entrar em tamanha fúria! – gritou Yuki jogando Shuichi para o lado e saindo andando na direção da tentativa de fogueira (tentativa... eu disse tentativa...).

— Vai ter outras vezes Yuki, PODE DEIXAR! – disse aumentado o tom de voz conforme o loiro se distanciava. "_Eu devo ser muito sortudo, sempre a gente acaba se beijando depois de um momento horrível..."_ pensou com os seus botões.

Enquanto isso Ayaka escrevia no seu diário:

"_Bem, continuando, senão não saberia o que fazer! Como eu contaria a parte mais feliz da história? Humm... o dia vai acabar daqui à 3 minutos, então tenho pouco tempo, mas posso dizer que é realmente engraçado terminar o dia com todos correndo e brincando, creio também que Hiro esta vindo para cá... E ele está trazendo flores... Uáá! Que vergonha! Onde será que eles as arranjou? Rage parece que vai matar K ele não deveria ter batido no Shuichi... creio que até nisso ela tem ciúmes... como será que eles fizeram aquelas facas? Ah, isso não interessa, só sei que o dia vai acabar ótimo, bom mesmo... só queria saber uma coisa... quando vamos sair daqui...?"_

— Hehe... – ri Aizawa, dentro de sua casa no Japão – hehe... não pe nada contra você, Shindo, eu não me importo tanto assim... é só pra você se lembrar de mim...hihi... ele deve estar boiando agora em algum lugar do Oceano Atlântico...hihihi...

Nota da Autora: Algumas coisas ocorridas nessa Fic ficaram por conta do _"mais hein? cara de ponto de interrogação"_, falando sério, eu acredito que essas ocorrências despertaram dúvidas, e vou esclarecê-las. Bem, o fato de haver um Iceberg no oceano Atlântico, é que o Aizawa tava com raiva porque eles haviam conseguido fazer uma turnê, e ele não, então ele botou lá um super-iceberg-artificial que ele comprou em alguma loja de utilidades do dia-a-dia por uma pechincha. Depois, o barco e os remos que eles acharam magicamente, foi apenas azar que o Aizawa deu...ou sorte deles... que seja, mas espero que tenha dado para esclarecer algumas dúvidas que essa história tenha criado. Beleza?

Ah, e eu mudei o jeito da Ayaka chamar o Yuki, ok?

Arigato por ler minha fic, e desculpe se ela não lhe agradooou T.T, eu prometo que vou melhoraaar! Por enquanto, é só, então...

Falou? Vejo-te brevemente...espero...

**Kissus**


End file.
